Confrontation familiale
by celyana
Summary: Ginny et ses frères ont une discussion importante. Malheureusement la jeune fille n'apprécie pas trop la conversation.


Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling

_Remarque _: cette fic se situe entre le tome 5 et 6 au Terrier.

**CONFRONTATION FAMILIALE**

C'était les vacances d'été au Terrier et presque toute la famille était là, même Charlie avait fait le déplacement pour passer le week-end avec sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il ne

manquait que Percy malheureusement.

C'était une soirée agréable du mois de Juillet, Molly et Arthur se trouvaient dans la cuisine, la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de se terminer et les parents Weasley discutaient encore avec les membres de l'Ordre avant que ceux-ci ne quittent le Terrier.

Aucune des personne en bas ne se doutait qu'en haut se trouvait une Ginny angoissée, assise sur son lit, entourée de cinq de ses frères aînés. Ils lui avait dit le soir même, avant le repas, qu'ils aimeraient bien lui parler de quelque chose d'important. La jeune fille ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure mais quand elle avait vu arriver ses frères avec un air grave sur le visage il y a quelques instants, l'angoisse s'était insinuée en elle.

Elle regarda Hermione qui fermait la marche en lui demandant du regard si elle savait ce qui se passait. Malheureusement Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant avant de jeter un regard

agacé vers Ron.

Tous les frères Weasley se placèrent autour de Ginny, Bill debout à coté du lit, Charlie s'assit sur le bord d'une commode, Fred et George se partageaient un fauteuil tandis que Ron s'appuyait contre la porte, certainement pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait les déranger, songea Ginny.

Hermione, au lieu de quitter la pièce, se plaça dans un coin de la chambre de Ginny de façon à rester discrète pour ne pas intervenir mais de manière à ce que la jeune rouquine sache qu'elle était là pour la soutenir si elle en avait besoin.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Ginny décida de le rompre, elle n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée avec ses frères transformés en statues qui la regardait fixement sans rien dire.

-«Euh, bon vous vouliez me parler? Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?» demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ce fut Bill qui prit la parole le premier:

-«Écoute Ginny, nous sommes inquiets pour toi.»

Ginny resta bouche bée :

- «Mais de quoi tu parles Bill?»

-«Ron nous a dit qu'en ce moment tu sortais avec un garçon du nom de Dean Thomas.» dit Charlie

Ginny lança un regard noir à Ron qui continuait à la regarder fixement sans baisser les yeux.

-«Mais ce qui nous inquiète, c'est qu'apparement Dean ne serait pas le premier, il y aurait eu un certain Michael Corner avant...» lança Fred d'un air un peu agacé.

-«Et alors» lui rétorqua Ginny, furieuse.

-«Mais tu n'as même pas encore quinze ans !» explosa Ron «Tu ne peux pas sortir avec des garçons comme ça et changer de petit ami sans arrêt!»

-«Non mais tu rigoles? Je ne change pas sans arrêt de petit ami pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?»

Ron allait répliquer mais la voix douce de Bill l'empêcha d'envoyer une remarque bien sentie à sa sœur :

-«Inutile de se disputer! Ce que Ron veut dire c'est que tu es encore jeune Ginny, tu es notre petite sœur c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?»

-«J'ai bien le droit de vivre ma vie? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sorte avec des garçons ? Je vous signale que plein d'autres filles le font et personne ne leur dit rien !Et de toutes manières je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !»

George se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux:

-«Oui mais toi tu n'es pas toutes les autres filles, tu es notre sœur et on a le droit de te dire ce qu'on pense de ton attitude.»

-«Ouais» renchérit Ron, «et si tu sors quand même avec tous ces garçons alors qu'on t'as dit que tu étais trop jeune, c'est comme si, comme si ... tu nous trahissais!»

Ginny tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et eut le temps de voir au passage Hermione lever les yeux au ciel.

-«Non mais pour qui tu te prends Ronald? T'es pas mon père! Je ne fais rien de répréhensible alors lâche moi! Et Bill tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale, je te signale que tu vas te

marier avec une blonde arrogante que tu connais à peine et que Maman déteste! Et vous, lança-t-elle aux jumeaux, je vous signale que quand vous vous êtes enfuis de l'école l'an dernier je vous ai défendu et aussi quand Maman n'arrêtait pas de vous disputer et de vous interdire d'ouvrir votre magasin! Ce ne serait pas plutôt vous qui me trahissez là en oubliant toutes les fois où je vous ai aidé... ?»

Voyant qu'aucun de ses frères ne voulait admettre ses torts, Ginny se releva de son lit, prête à leur hurler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, voire même à lancer quelques maléfices de Chauve-furie

mais la voix de Molly retentit du bas des escaliers:

-«Les enfants, nos invités s'en vont, venez leur dire au revoir!»

Les garçons quittèrent la chambre avec un dernier regard vers Ginny.

-«On terminera cette conversation plus tard» lui dit Ron d'un air qu'il voulut menaçant.

-«Tires-toi» rugit Ginny en sortant sa baguette pour faire fuir son frère le plus vite possible.

Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et lui dit d'un air compatissant:

-«Je suis vraiment ...»

-«Désolée?» l'interrompit Ginny d'un air narquois «T'aurais pu m'aider Hermione!»

-«J'ai essayé d'empêcher Ron de le dire à tes frères mais ce garçon est trop buté, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter...Ce sont tes frères c'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi»

-«Tu les défends?» s'indigna Ginny

-«Non, bien sûr que non ... euh... bon Ginny tu viens avec moi?» répondit précipitamment Hermione en descendant pour aller saluer les membres de l'ordre.

Mais la jeune Weasley ne l'écoutait déjà plus :

-«Et ils osent dire que je les trahis? J'hallucine! Je vais me venger, ils vont apprendre à se mêler de leurs affaires ceux-là!»

Ginny quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille en continuant à maudire ses frères aînés tout en imaginant des tas de plans diaboliques pour ruiner leur été.


End file.
